Passion Desire Destiny
by talyag
Summary: It was just a game; it started with a few too many drinks one night… If this gets any spicier though, someone is going to get hurt… rated M for language and sex.


_All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion, desire. ~Aristotle_

Taking a breath, a step through time, those who don't see can't understand, and even some of those who see will never fully appreciate the wonder of it. The excitement and drive of everyone, the hellos and goodbyes, it's always the same at platform 9 ¾'s… Busy, busy, especially for my family, the Potter, Weasley clan, there are a lot of us.

With 11 cousins, not to mention Teddy, he's like my brother since my dad is his god father, but he's out of Hogwarts, so is Victoire, she's my oldest cousin. They've been dating for a long time now, we've been waiting for the upcoming engagement, but they tend to be a little… Well that's another story. Molly and Dominique also graduated a few years ago, so it is just the 8 of us here now. I know small number right?

Oldest of us lovely clan, we've got Lucy, Percy and Audrey's youngest daughter and Louise, Bill and Fleure's youngest, she is sister to Victoire and Dominique. Lucy and Louise are both Seventh year Ravenclaws, no one was surprised by this, they were both very intelligent girls, and grew up as best friends. Both of them also very pretty, almost sickeningly so especially Louise, she was a small part veela, and had the long platinum blonde hair to prove it, her eyes a deep blue that she got from her father. Lucy was a small dainty goal oriented girl. She was definitely shorter than Louise, but no less gorgeous. They were the envy of almost every girl in Hogwarts, and the drive of the boys.

Then you had everyone's favorite pair of trouble makers, Fred, son of Angelina and George, and James, the infamous son of Harry Potter. James was the spitting image of his father Harry, however he possessed his mothers bright brown eyes. He was tall and a bit lanky, but he was the first son of the "Boy Who Lived", he didn't need much more past that. Fred, his lifelong partner in crime, born on the same day (November 3), He was dark skinned with dark hair and bright blue eyes, the latter being the only visible trait of his father. Granny always has thanked the world that James and Fred weren't really brothers, apparently Uncle George and his late brother Fred where the worst Hogwarts had seen, well until they got Fred and James. They are both Gryffindors, pride and joy of Uncle Neville Longbottom (extended family), or that's what he tells us.

Did I mention my family was big? I suppose I have, because right now we are all saying our goodbyes at the station. I'm on the train already, my prefect badge pinned primly to my robes sitting alone in a compartment. I had just taken out my potions book to do a little bit of light reading, when the compartment door opened.

I looked up and took in the familiar boy in front of me. Long and lanky, he is a very handsome boy of fifteen with platinum blonde hair that fell loosely around his face; he has striking prim and proper features. His eyes are a strong silver with a bit of humor in them. He was fit, and most Hogwarts girls loved him.

Scorpious Malfoy was just that kind of guy. Yes, yes I said Malfoy, yes in a compartment with myself, Rose Weasley. My blue eyes met his silver and I stood up, his foot swiftly closed the door and I caught the quick twitch of his wand as he locked the door. He walked up to where I stood in a quick determined pace, his eyes never leaving mine.

When he was close enough his hands gripped my waist and he pressed me softly against the window, the curtains, thankfully, I had remembered to draw. Somehow myself and Malfoy had a bad habit of playing this foolish game. His fingers dug into my hip bones as he drew me closer to him, I let out a small gasp as his lips found the sweet spot on my neck. He nibbled and bit there for a few moments before I let out a soft moan and he released me.

"Merlin I missed hearing that Rosie," He said with a wink, before sitting down across from me.

I knew my cheeks were flushed and my eyes burning, part of me knew I could get him away, and resist the impulse, but I had missed this a bit too much. I straightened out my shirt and collar and checked my neck for any marks before meeting Scorpious' eyes again.

"You are an evil little brat Malfoy," I whispered in a dangerous voice, a smile crept to his eyes. I closed the few steps between where he was sitting and I had been left standing. I stood in front of him and slowly slid the robes off of my shoulders, cascading down onto the floor. I took in how his eyes widened in surprise and the smile that curled his lips. "Like what you see?" I questioned in a teasing voice. His eyes held mine and his face slowly slipped back into its typically void state.

"Rosie, are you trying to make me lose all composure?" He asked, although it was subtle I could tell there was a hint of something playful in his voice. In fact this was exactly what he was going to do. When I mentioned my cousins being the driving girls in Hogwarts, I might have forgotten to mention that was before now. Me, I was the envy of everyone, including my cousins. I had grown up this summer, my breasts had finally filled out to a full C cup, I had grown a few inches and lost my baby fat. I played Quidditch all summer with my cousins and was now tan, with long red curly hair, my eyes a striking blue.

However to my benefit, Scorpious had not seen me all summer, to him this was new. He had not seen how I transformed, he had not ever known me to be, and dare I say it, sexy. So when I slipped my robes over my shoulders to reveal my tight, jean skirt that only went about half way to the knees and of course my long legs lead to the stiletto heels that felt necessary this morning, for posture I told my mom. I wore a halter top beige shirt, that zipped up the front with lace adorning the zipper, I may have been wearing it without a bra, and zipped down enough so my breasts were hanging out in a way my father would have gone ballistic about.

I observed his breath hitch as I leaned over to meet him at eye level. He unconsciously licked his lips, and I took a final step before straddling him. My skirt pressed up and my shirt had rode down just a bit from leaning over and letting my breasts hang out.

Now just to clarify I'm not a slag of any sort. Scorpious is the only guy I've ever done this too. I've snogged a few boys at school, but never past that. I was still a good virgin girl.

But I was thanking my cousins for this little play about now. They'd come up with the idea, we are a bit crazy sometimes.

I laced my fingers through his hear and watched him suppress a groan. Slowly I moved in and niggled his ear and heard his breath catch. I moved my hips slightly and continued down his jaw, I felt his hands move to the hem of my skirt and bit down on his pulse and heard him gasp.

"I always win Scorpious… you know that babe." I hadn't moved off of him, though I'd backed up and looked him in the eyes.

"I thought you had a prefect meaning little lady…" I gave a sarcastic laugh.

"With my favorite cousin as Head Girl, I've been lectured for the past month, I'll live without the meeting, and she didn't expect me." I replied as an afterthought. It was true after all. "How'd you ditch Al?" I asked, realizing we'd been alone for quite some time. I paused for a second before laughing, "Never mind I know where he is…" With his girlfriend… as usual. Albus was my best friend and favorite cousin, but I still haven't decided about his new girlfriend.

"So how did you miss telling me this in your letters?" He finally asked me, removing his right hand from my thigh where it rested and gesturing to my whole body. I shifted to move, realizing I was still there and he grabbed my hips before I could go too far. "Hey I'm not complaining, and you can stay right there for now… I'm enjoying this."

"Where would the fun of that been? Telling you I wasn't the same little girl you'd spent the past two years trying to make react at random times? Yeah, then how would I win?" I laughed and he smiled, his eyes drifting to my breasts, my little stunt had my nipples hard and he took the sight in. "Eyes are up here Scor." I whispered softly as a I moved to whisper it in his ears, my breasts moving up towards his face.

"Fuck I hate you Rosie." Scorpious said. I ground my hips into his one last time before standing up, and turning around and reaching up into my knapsack to take out my school uniform. Still standing in front of him, I bent at the waist and undid my shoes, my arse right in his line of view, I heard him grown again and mutter under his breath. I then walked out and to the bathroom to change into my uniform.

When I got back into the compartment it was to find Scorpious changed, Albus had joined him, his green eyes and red hair striking, apparently he got that look from his grandma on Uncle Harry's side. His little sister, Lily, a third year with my brother Hugo, was a combination of her parents. Along with Al was my cousin Roxanne, we called her Roxy, Fred's little sister.

They were both fifth year Gryffindors with myself and Scorpious, then of course there was Allison Wood, daughter of the famous Quidditch star Oliver Wood, she was a sweet girl, and just as good at being a keeper as her father had been. Daniel Taylor was a muggle born boy, he was a rather strange boy, always liked being right, and loved his friends and family more than anything.

Dan and Allison had joined us in the compartment as well. Everyone was discussing their summers and I chanced a glance at Roxy and winked. She released a little giggle as the conversation continued on and drifted between different topics. There was a lot of Quidditch talk, but me, my mind was elsewhere. I could still see the lust peaking through Scorpious' eyes.

Finally the train came to a halt and we unloaded the train. The six of us piled into a carriage and mused about what changes may have come and what classes we were taking. "We have a new DADA teacher this year, " I finally piped up. Albus turned the famous Weasley red as everyone else watched me, waiting with anticipation to hear more, "oh yeah and a new Flying instructor-referee-person." I smiled broadly, never taking my eyes off my cousin.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN," Roxy finally shouted. Everyone turned to look at her as she looked somewhere between excited and annoyed. "You guys didn't tell me!" She yelled at me and Albus.

"I didn't even know Rose knew…" Albus muttered under his breath, I just shrugged.

"Fuck, my dad is going to love this one." Scorpious finally said catching on.

"Fill us in please?" Allison said looking between the four of us confused.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Potter are teaching at Hogwarts!" Roxy said excitedly. "Though," She added an afterthought, "this could be really bad for James and Fred's pranking, maybe that is what Minny is playing at. Keeping the clan in line, oh she was surely mistaken. Oh and for us! They won't let us have any fun, and they'll find out about all the parties and how much trouble we usually really are in." Roxy rambled on, she stopped for a breath and the carriage stopped. We clambered out and filed into the great hall for the start of the year.

**A/N: First fan fic in a LONG time. Trying out this Rose/Scorp bit. There will be some other pairings mixed in, but right now it will start mostly from Rose's view into the world. **

**Review Please! **


End file.
